Robo-Asyl
is an area of Ketheres that is inhabited by mutant robots led by Landa Nam Nam. Ping Wu hid here for 100 years after he was defeated by Trinidad. It is within the outer wall of Ketheres, providing a breathable atmosphere. Landa is inside a massive chamber surrounded by numerous boxlike robots. Deckman 100 briefly seized control of Robo-Asyl with the help of Elf and Zwölf following the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament until Landa was restored to power with the aid of Sechs and Rem Rei. No two of the Robo-Asyl robots are alike. They are descended from their predecessors who worked "the big recon job" in ES 401.Phase 14 In exchange for performing maintenance to the exterior of Ketheres, Robo-Asyl is supplied with electricity and spare parts. Its existence is unknown to the human inhabitants of Ketheres as well as Aga Mbadi himself, although Melchizedek does know about the robots and is viewed by them as their god. This was implied early on when Ping mentioned that the entire process is automatic. History In ES 491Gunnm LO History timeline on Melchizedek's instructions, Landa Nam Nam took in Ping Wu after he had been defeated by Trinidad while attempting to take down LADDER by attacking the first Zenith of Things Tournament. Ping remained in Robo-Asyl for 100 years, giving Landa and Robo-Asyl their names and creating a culture for the robots that was based on his own lifestyle and beliefs. Plot In ES 591, Landa had his robots attempt to eject Alita and her companions back into space after they were expelled from Ketheres by Aga Mbadi and rescued by Ping, a violation of Robo-Asyl law. When they were brought before him, Landa reminded Ping of what he had done for him a century before, but Ping turned around and revealed that he himself had been responsible for the creation of Robo-Asyl as it was now. Shocked and realising that Ping had rediscovered a reason to live again by breaking his own law, Landa powered himself down for 24 hours to allow Ping and his companions to leave. .]] When Alita returned to Ketheres three months later during Round 2 of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT) to infiltrate Melchizedek, Landa had an entrance that she was supposed to use sealed. He communicated to Ping that access to Robo-Asyl was being denied on the grounds that Ping's actions might disrupt the function of Ketheres, threatening the robots' power supply. However after witnessing Ping's sacrifice for Alita by taking on Trinidad and sustaining severe injuries which nearly killed him, Landa had had his robots gather Alita's remains after her defeat by Super Nova and brought to him. In response to his prayer to Melchizedek to repair Alita, the latter appeared as a giant avatar of Arthur Farrell and communicated to Landa and the rest of the robots. After Melchizedek called out to Alita's fading consciousness, Landa had her partially reconstructed to include her brain bio-chip and the Fata Morgana. This was then delivered to Deckman 100 during the Block-A Semifinals, setting the stage for Alita's resurrection. Landa and his robots later watched the Finals between the Space Angels and the Space Karate Forces.Phase 87 References Category:Ketheres Category:Robots